the_tinman_mysteryfandomcom-20200215-history
Phase Cancellation (Audio) Tutorial
What you'll need For this tutorial you will need an audio editor. It is recommended you use audacity, as this is the editor used for the purpose of this tutorial. First download the clear number sequence, extracted from the audio of THE_KEY. This is our 'key' to unlocking the voice messages, hidden beneath and distorted by, the relayed numbers. The 'clear numbers' (the key), will be inverted and aligned with the 'dirty number's' (extracted from videos). This process uses phase cancellation, to silence the numbers on both tracks; revealing the audio's hidden voice message. For this tutorial we will start with the audio from first video TIN_RE01. This same process can be used on all tinman's 'number' videos. The Process Open the audio extracted from TIN_RE01 in audacity. Split the audio, by clicking the 'Split Stereo Track' option. Remove the bottom track. Then, use Ctrl+A to highlight the remaining track. Click Effect > Invert. Next drag and drop the 'the key numbers' file into the empty track below. Again we need to split the stereo track, and remove the bottom track. NOTE: DO NOT invert this layer. Next, we set BOTH tracks to mono. Use the Time Shift Tool (F5) to shift the bottom track, (key numbers) to the end of the first track. This will function as our palette. By playing the track we hear the first 5 numbers are: "ONE, FOUR, ONE, ONE, THREE..." Each "ONE" in the video's audio is exactly the same. So we only need to work with a single "ONE". Same for the rest of the numbers. Imagine, flashcards labeled 1-9. Beneath each card is a syllable. If the cards were flipped in order: 1. I 2. am 3. fol. 4. low. 5.ing. 6. so. 7. far. 8. pro 9. ceed. "I am following so far proceed" If the audio were flash cards and we flipped them as presented. "ONE, FOUR, ONE, ONE, THREE.." We would get the nonsensical: "I. Low. I. I. Fol." The trick is to look at the video's numbers. This one contains: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9. But no 6 or 7. So we go to our 'palette' and highlight and copy our clean "ONE", and paste it beneath the first "ONE" from TIN_RE01, as best we can, aligning using the Time Shift tool. NOTE: WE IGNORE THE OTHER "ONE"s. Next we move onto "TWO". Until all the numbers in the track are roughly aligned with their equivalent from the palette. It helps, if you look first at the track, and align the first instance of each number: "(1), (4), 1, 1, (3), 1, 4, (9), (2), (5), (8), 2, 1, 3, 1, 9" It should now look like this: Next, it's time to fine tune the alignment. Click the selection cursor into middle of the first "ONE". And, holding Ctrl + mouse scroll, zoom in. As you are zooming in, take note of the highest peak on the top track and the lowest peak on the bottom track. (Remember the top track is inverted). Align these peaks perfectly, by zooming in as much as possible and aligning the waves. This process needs to be applied to all numbers. **If you are having trouble with this part, it might help to switch between spectogram, or waveform(db), on both tracks, in the drop-down menu** I advice using standard waveform to align the high-low peaks. Then switching to wavelength(db) to perfect the alignment at highest zoom. You can test to see if the numbers are perfectly aligned. On playing the aligned segment, if perfect, the woman's voice should be silenced — or at least quietened significantly. Once this is done to your satisfaction. We cut and paste, IN ORDER, the numbers to the end of the track. Be sure to highlight both tracks when both cutting and pasting. It should now look like this: Delete the remaining track. Then close the gaps between the numbers using the Time Shift tool. Next, highlight both tracks. Click Track > Mix and Render to New Track NOTE: This should create a single track. If you receive an error, or a dual track. Ensure both tracks are set to 'mono' before mixing. Now that we have our new mixed track, we can delete the old tracks. And Finally... Phew! Highlight the new track, with Ctrl+A. Effect > Change Speed > Percentage Change: 200. You should now hear the message. NOTE: SOMETIMES THE MESSAGE IS BACKWARDS. If this is the case, click Effect > Reverse. That's all! Remember: You can apply this same process to all Tinman's 'numbered' videos. Congratulations if you made it this far.